


Five Things Vala Would Miss About Earth If She Left

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And where else in the galaxy can you get a mocha latte at 3am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Vala Would Miss About Earth If She Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

Gravity defying lace covered mammary enhancers.

**Two**

Polyester stuffed creature imitating comfort suppliers.

**Three**

Motorised satisfaction enhancing fake rubber phallus'. 

**Four**

Mood enhancing sweetened cacao originating substances.

**Five**

And one dashing, brave and ultimately heroic archaeologist who explored dusty temples, found crystal skulls, the holy grail and worked for a secret government organisation... bull whip optional.


End file.
